


Commander Chisato and the Four Demons

by mocatastic1



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocatastic1/pseuds/mocatastic1
Summary: Hina wakes up one morning to a weird new reality, and her only hope is to help Chisato defeat the four happy demons who have inhabited some of their dearest friends!
Kudos: 7





	Commander Chisato and the Four Demons

“Today is so… Boppin’!”

Hikawa Hina leapt out of the bed, landing onto the floor. As she stretched her arms to the ceiling, she thought of all the interesting and novel things the world might reveal today. Maybe she would see Aya have amazing dexterity and composure, having worked diligently throughout the night to perfect her unperfectness. Or maybe Eve will have mastered Bushido and moved on to mastering other ways of life, such as the masterful art of tiering in a popular gacha game. In any case, she was ready!

Dashing to the kitchen, she began toasting some bread and humming parts of Wonderland Girl. Suddenly, a feeling of deep dread and sorrow filled the room. An overwhelming and powerful depression filled the air, and every breath of such air was so infectious that even the most stout warriors of Bushido would be unable to withstand it. Hina, however, was resistant against this feeling.

“Onee-chan!” Hina cheerfully waved to her sister, who dragged her feet painfully across the floor. Dark baggy eyes stared back at Hina, even as Sayo grabbed a bowl and poured herself a dark molten brew from the coffee maker. “Goodmorning Onee-chan! You never have your coffee black, let me get you some creamer!”

“Silence, sister.” Sayo’s voice was hoarse. Hina was instantly frozen. She had never heard her sister talk in such a way. “Listen, there is something you must do. There isn’t much time left...”

“Onee-chan?”

After taking a large swig of the ‘coffee’, Sayo’s eyes brightened. She dropped the bowl, letting gravity relieve the bowl of its primary functions. Hina gaped in horror as the bowl of coffee fell to the floor, splattering hot coffee and glass everywhere. Coffee dribbled from her sister’s mouth, and her eyes stared blankly into where the bowl had once been.

“You must go and see the commander today.” Sayo said, visibly shaking. Hina ran over to grab her as she collapsed to the floor. Her slippers protected her feet from the shards of glass, but only just. She could feel a few shards poking through.

“Sayo! What’s wrong?” Hina cried, tears welling up in her eyes. “This isn’t like you at all, are you sick?”

“I will be okay...” Sayo weakly reached her hand out to Hina’s face, gently caressing her cheek. “Go see Commander Chisato...” She whispered. “You’re our...only hope.” 

Sayo began coughing, but this cough gradually turned into a maniacal laughter that eerily echoed throughout the house. Standing up, Sayo walked through shards of glass to the family computer and opened MS Paint. Hina cautiously crept over, only to gasp in surprise as she noticed Sayo’s unwavering smile and soulless eyes. 

“I… guess I’ll go see Chisato?” Hina had never in her life been so surprised and shocked. She was at a loss as to what to do. What she just witnessed was actually...rather terrifying. It was not Boppin’. 

“I better text her first...” Hina thought aloud, but when she pulled out her phone, there was only an odd black and white static. “Definitely not Boppin’...”

Suddenly, Hina heard a great gust of wind shake the house. Looking out the window, there was nothing but sunshine. The wind, however, was unrelenting. Suddenly, the door flung open, and wind flooded inside, rearranging all the furniture in the house. Sayo still sat at the computer, drawing terrible pictures on MS Paint. When the wind finally died down, the door fell out of the frame and a figure walked through the door. Some sort of bright light seemed to be coming from directly behind the figure, causing Hina to shield her eyes.

“Who… who are you?” Hina trembled. Any sort of composure she used to have was lost long ago. 

“What’s wrong, Hina?” A familiar voice entered Hina’s ears and went straight to her heart. 

“Tsurumaki...Kokoron??” Hina said, filling with hope. Kokoro sounded normal, at least. “Weird things are happening!”

“Hmmm?? What do you mean??” Kokoro smiled, looking around the house. “The wind is extra strong, I suppose!”

“Oneechan is acting weird, too!” Hina said, looking anxiously over at Sayo. Her MS Paint drawing had poor renditions of their family and a very childish looking rendition of a house. 

“She looks like she’s having so much fun, though!” Kokoro cheered. “I was actually coming by to check on her!” 

“Don’t move a muscle, Demon.” A calm yet powerful voice pierced through the house, and Hina saw Kokoro’s eyes flash bright red for an instant. A deep smile spread across Kokoro’s face as she turned to greet them. As she turned, a loud explosion could be heard, and a net came flying toward Kokoro, but she leapt out of the way. A look of surprise was on her face for only an instant, but then she turned to Hina and smiled. 

“Gotta blast, see ya later, Hina!” Kokoro shouted as she back-flipped through the window. 

“Damn...” Another figure said, entering the room. It was Chisato, although this person seemed completely different from the person Hina was accustomed to seeing. Her blonde hair was almost golden, and seemed to be much longer than normal. She also wore something very much unlike something Chisato would ever wear: some sort of tactical army uniform, complete with weapons, nametag, and beret. Of course, she was also carrying a really big looking gun that must have launched the net from earlier.

“She just escaped...” Chisato said, looking out the broken window. “I’m glad I reached you in time, Hina.” 

“Chi-Chisato...” Hina stammered, not knowing what to say.

“Hina!” Chisato urgently dashed toward Hina, looking directly into her eyes. “You aren’t behaving like you normally do. The de… I mean, Kokoro didn’t say anything to you, did she?” 

“She said...she was coming to check on Onee-chan…?” Hina was having a harder and harder time forming words, and she could feel a massive headache forming. 

“I need to explain everything to you properly...” Chisato said. “But not here. Follow me.”

“What about Onee-chan?” Hina said, grasping Chisato’s arm. “What’s wrong with her? Will she be okay?”

“She should be fine.” Chisato said, looking sadly toward Sayo for only a moment before snatching her eyes away. “She needs your help, as do many others. Now, come.”

Hina let herself be guided through the streets by Chisato. While everything was still in place as it should be, there were clearly some oddities. There seemed to be more voices than there were people at times. Sometimes cars would whiz by, too close for comfort. Other times normally busy streets were empty. The path down which she was being led was very familiar to her. It was the way she used to get to the Agency. 

“We’re almost there, Hina-chan.” Chisato whispered. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m confused, Chisato-chan...” Hina whimpered. “What’s going on? Why are you taking me to the Agency? Why are you wearing that?”

“Ah, at least you seem to have your senses about you.” Chisato nodded approvingly. “I must tell you when we’re inside. We have to be cautious when we’re out here. You never know who may be listening.”

Hina felt a sudden rush of fear. She turned quickly, checking all her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a figure watching them from an alleyway. There was a purple glow in their eyes, and… pointed ears? Her heart stopped, as she tugged Chisato. “Chisato-chan!”

“Where are they? Can you tell who it is?” Chisato harshly whispered, crouching down and pulling Hina behind her. She reached for her revolver, and turned a strange looking knob a few clicks. The knob pointed to four names: Kokoro, Himari, Ako, and Kasumi.

“In...in the alley...” Hina stammered. “I think it might be Kasumi...” Was Chisato really about to shoot Kasumi? 

“Perfect!” Chisato said. “Whatever you do, act natural. Say Boppin’. Don’t scream.”

Suddenly, with an unnatural speed, Kasumi leapt out of the alley and bolted toward Chisato and Hina. “Chisato-Senpai! You look very Kirakira Dokidoki today!”

With an equally alarming speed, Chisato lifted the gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger right as Kasumi was upon them. Hina’s heart stopped at the sound, and she almost fainted. 

Everything went quiet for a moment. Had Chisato just… shot Kasumi? 

This was clearly not the case. Kasumi began laughing. So hearty was her laugh that every person who happened to be walking by was overcome with gut-wrenching laughter. Tears dropped from her face. 

Upon closer inspection, The gun Chisato had fired didn’t appear to have launched a bullet. A little flag protruded from the revolver, the words “Gacha!” neatly printed in a calligraphy that was clearly the work of Chisato. Star shaped confetti littered the ground. Chisato gave Hina a sharp and expectant look. 

“That’s so Boppin!” Hina said, forcing a grin. 

“Great, that should do it, now let’s go.” Chisato said, standing over Kasumi who began rolling around on the street with laughter. “She’ll be incapacitated for awhile, but I think that’s bought us enough time.”

After a short time, they finally arrived at the Agency. Eve greeted them at the door, and ushered them inside. “Hina-san, I’m glad to see you’ve made it!”

“We can save the formalities for later.” Chisato said, and nodded to the person at the front desk. “We’re being followed.” Giant iron bars crashed down from the ceiling into the floor, blocking the door.   
“Come, Hina, let’s have some tea.” Chisato calmly led Hina into the practice room. Aya and Maya were there already. Maya was cleaning and oiling a rather large gun, while Aya was boxing with a dummy. They both appeared absolutely exhausted.

“Now Hina...” Chisato said. “Please save any questions for the end, as you need to hear everything at once.” Hina nodded, cautiously sipping tea. “Here is the intel we have gathered. Sometime early last night, Hello Happy World had a sleepover. We’re not sure what exactly happened at this sleepover, but four of our friends seemed to have been… have had… oh how to put it...”

“They became demons.” Aya said, punching the dummy so hard that it broke and fell off it’s stand. 

“Now now, Aya-chan...” Chisato sighed. “They have been taken over by demons. The current theory is that they’re still there, and we need to rescue them. I got what little information I have from Kanon. Our current goal is to go find and rescue her, so we can better understand the events that unfolded last night. What we do know is how to avoid… ah… how to put it nicely...” 

“We know how to not fuck up like Sayo, Misaki, and Arisa.” Aya blurted out, now kicking the dummy. 

“Ahh...Aya-chan...” Chisato shook her head. “You see, the demons seem to know that certain people are generally ‘unhappy’ and ‘killjoys’, and so they seem to be the ones in the most danger. If, however, you are outstandingly funny, joyful, or carefree, they leave you alone. The demon inhabiting Kokoro-chan seems to be the most clever, and can see through disguises and trickery. That being said, it’s also overly cautious.”

Hina’s whole body shook. What was this other-worldly experience? This is not what she meant when she said she was hoping to see a new world. This new world was bad. This different world was not okay. 

“...How do you know...they’re demons?” Hina gasped. She wasn’t hyperventilating yet, but it was evident that this could be a possibility. Eve noticed this, and began to massage Hina’s shoulders.

“Well, Misaki made a very strange tweet last night.” Chisato nodded, showing Hina her phone. No static, but a crystal clear picture of Misaki’s twitter. The tweet read: I knew this Ouija Board was a bad idea. The suits have taken these strange affects too far this time!

“Kokoro...summoned them?” Hina said, regaining composure. Eve was somehow incredibly good at massages. 

“Yes.” Chisato said. “But we need more intel. Kanon was there, so she knows what happened. Misaki was the first to be ‘overtaken with happiness’, and I’m fairly positive that’s what happened to your sister this morning. Sayo-chan was working on gathering more intel for us in the early hours of the morning, but she was… captured.” 

Aya slammed her entire body down upon the dummy, crushing it into oblivion. “If only I’d been there!” Aya shouted angrily. 

“You would’ve succumbed to it, too...huehehe.” Maya said, lifting the heavy firearm over her shoulder. “I’m ready when you are, commander. What’s the plan?”

“Perfect. I’ll explain the details along the way. We need to rescue Kanon. Her last known location is the Tsurumaki Estate.”


End file.
